The present invention relates to a method of metal treatment. More particularly the invention relates to a method of improving corrosion resistance of a metal. The method has particular utility when the metal is to be subsequently painted, or operations such as bonding rubber to metals or bonding metals to metals are to be carried out subsequent to the silane treatment. The method comprises applying a solution containing one or more amino silanes in admixture with one or more multi-silyl-functional silanes to a metal substrate in order to form a corrosion resistant coating. The method is particularly suitable for use on cold-rolled steel, zinc, iron, aluminium and aluminium alloy faces,